UN PRINCIPE EN FORKS
by natalycullen
Summary: EDWARD ES PRINCIPE Y VIAJA A FORKS QUE PASARA CUANDO TODAS SUS MENTIRAS SE DESCUBRAN
1. Chapter 1

UN PRINCIPE EN FORKS

Él era un príncipe que había viajado junto a su hermana y su primo a un pueblito a intentar ser un adolescente normal, su reino estaba cuidado por su abuelo Aro, luego de luchar el príncipe había logrado salir del castillo y viajar, en este pueblo conoció bella quien lo enamoro, mintió para hacerse lugar en la escuela, consiguió trabajo y jamás dijo ser el príncipe de Austria, ahora su abuelo llego y todo se sabrá

¿Cómo lograr que Bella lo perdone? ¿Cómo lograr que Jasper acepte a Alice? ¿Cómo que Rosalie perdone a Emmet? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que sus mentiras se vinieran abajo?


	2. LA IDEA

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia, esta historia es basada en una película, no recuerdo su nombre, en fin la historia será contada por lo seis actualizare al tiempo con las otras historias, claro si al leer este primer cap les gusta**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**AUSTRIA (CASTILLO REAL)**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba en mi habitación en el castillo

-Señor desea algo-dijo una de las muchachas quien acababa de dejar una bandeja encima de la mesa del centro de mi habitación, haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias, pero no, retírate

-Claro príncipe Edward-si así como lo escuchan soy príncipe, para ser mas exacto el heredero de una de las coronas mas importantes de Europa, y me imagino se preguntaran que hace una monarquía en pleno siglo XXI, pues verán mi familia a gobernado dos largos siglos, nuestros reinados eran equitativos y a medida que pasaba el tiempo innovábamos estableciendo políticas que nos mantenían vigentes y que lograban que nuestro pueblo nos amara y respetara. Me senté y comí mi desayuno, de repente vi a los hijos de los empleados Cullen entrar en la mansión, venían de la escuela, suspire cuanto me gustaría poder ir a una, pero al ser un príncipe no puedes asistir, mi abuelo Aro pensaba que si asistíamos nos arriesgábamos a un ataque o tal vez a que alguien nos faltara al respeto, así que había vivido toda mi vida encerrado, no iba ni a los eventos sociales, pues de niño mi apariencia no era la de un príncipe y un evento en esa época me obligo a refugiarme tras las murallas del castillo, sin embargo eso había cambiado, ahora era alto, fuerte y algo simpático.

Mis únicas compañías habían sido mi hermana Alice quien en este momento se encontraba hablando con algún diseñador reconocido, ella era pequeña pero muy inteligente, audaz y al igual que yo había salido muy pocas veces, se parecía a mama y yo a papa y ambos habían muerto en un accidente, cuando viajaron desde Londres a Austria luego de una reunión con la familia real del primero, había estado afuera un poco mas que yo y había salido en algunas revistas de la alta sociedad, me levante y me arregle y luego Salí, en esos momento mi primo Emmet Mckarty Masen entro en el castillo, el era duque e hijo de mis tíos que al igual que mis padres habían muerto en dicho accidente, éramos muy unidos y él era el mas conocido en el circulo social, podía asistir a la escuela y tenia amigos, a veces lo envidiaba tanto

-Hola querido príncipe Edward-dijo de forma burlona

-Hola Emmet

-¿Que pasa con tu sentido del humor principito?

-No te me burles, ya tengo bastante con mi vida-le dije suspirando

-¿Qué esta pasando Edward?-dijo preocupado

-Estoy cansado Emmet, quiero tener una vida normal, ¡¡por que tengo yo que ser Rey!!-grite

-shhhh, cálmate, eso es un honor y lo sabes es…

-Claro eso dices tú porque no tienes que estar encerrado

-Ok, estas aburrido no es verdad-asentí-déjame y ya pensare en algo

-Hazlo rápido

Emmet se dirigió a la planta superior y se encerró, habían pasado tres horas desde su llegada y no aparecía, luego de recibir mis clases del día, por fin Emmet apareció

-Tengo una idea brillante iremos encapuchados nos meteremos en un bar y te dejaras de aburrir- en ese momento tuve tantos deseos de golpearlo, ¡¡tres horas y esa era su gran idea!! Definitivamente no debía esperar por las ideas de Emmet, bufe y lo deje en la sala

-¡¡Pero Eddy si es una idea genial!!-grito, me encerré en mi habitación, mientras revisaba por Internet los lugares mas alejados del mundo, esos pequeños pueblos en los que nadie se fijaba y encontré un lugar bastante extraño, en donde llovía casi todo el año, la imagen era muy bonita, me fije con mas detenimiento y mire su nombre FORKS, WASHINGTON, vaya era extraño, de seguro haya no conocían sobre príncipes de un realeza lejana, pues de seguro la gente tenia vidas tranquilas y no intentaban vivir de los cotilleos sobre gente que ni conocían, de seguro allí no sabrían que yo existía pues mis apariciones en publico eran inexistentes, ni siquiera sabrían de Emmet y mucho menos de Alice, y en ese momento una gran idea pobló mi mente, ¡si, esta era la mejor idea del mundo!!

Llame a Emmet y a Alice

-¿Qué sucede Edward?-dijo la última

-Tengo una idea que nos cambiara la vida…

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Emmet

-Nos iremos de viaje-los dos se miraron y luego giraron su vista hacia mi

-¡¡Oh Edward que gran idea has tenido!!-dijo Emmet burlón

-A ver todavía no la dijo, nos iremos a un pueblo muy pequeño en los Estados Unidos donde nos haremos pasar por personas normales, tomaremos clases, trabajaremos y tendremos amigos

Alice me miraba con sorpresa, mientras Emmet intentaba racionalizar

-Esta bien, pensemos que lo haremos, según tu magnifico plan ¿como haremos para entrar a estudiar sin nuestros verdaderos nombres?-dijo Alice

Yo lo pensé durante algunos minutos, fije mi vista en el jardín y divise a los chicos Cullen

-Seremos Emmet Cullen, Alice Cullen y Edward Cullen-dije en una voz baja, Emmet caminaba de un lado de otro en la habitación, mientras Alice se sentaba e intentaba poner sus ideas en claro, entonces Emmet hablo

-Es un buen plan, si lográramos que nadie supiera de nosotros lograríamos engañarlos, pasar un tiempo con ellos y luego regresar, no habrán compromisos, y juraríamos guardar el secreto

-Claro Emmet, asi seria-dije yo muy serio-¿Que piensas Ali?

-Yo te seguiría siempre hermano-y sonrío nos abrazamos los tres, este plan apenas iniciaba, entonces Alice dijo las palabras que mandaron mi entusiasmo a la basura

-¿Cómo haremos que el abuelo Aro nos permita viajar?...

**ESPERO ESTE CAP HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, HASTA HORA EMPEZAMOS SI NO LES GUSTAN DIGANMELO Y SI, SI TAMBIEN**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW Y GRACIAS A QUIENES ME HAN AGREGADO EN SUS FAVORITOS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO, ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS PRONTO ACTUALIZO**


	3. EL ABUELO

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**EL ABUELO**

**EDWARD POV**

Después de mi gran idea y de que Alice nos hubiera bajado de sopetón a Emmet y a mi intente encontrarle una solución, claramente la duendecillo tenía razón, el abuelo no nos diría "claro niños, vayan a América", verán mi abuelo es una persona muy extraña, es muy amable y divertido pero en cuestiones de sus nietos es muy cabeza dura, así que idee un plan, cada día durante un mes y en las mesas, me la pase quejándome de las pocas cosas que hacía en el castillo, de lo mal que me sentía de no ir a una escuela y de que estaba muy, pero muy aburrido, Alice al entender la indirecta ayudo y el ultimo día del mes logre desesperar al abuelo, debo aclarar que antes había buscado un colegio de niños bien en Washington de modo que esa sería mi cuartada, pues nadie debería saber nuestro verdadero destino. Me pase dos semanas buscando Colegios Privados en Washington que tuvieran las características como para que la realeza pudiera estudiar allí y después de buscar mucho lo encontré, su nombre era: UPPER EAST SIDE*.

Luego de un plan de semanas lo conseguí, el abuelo me llamo a su oficina

-Edward, hijo dime ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?-definitivamente esto era un infierno, ni siquiera me trataba como un abuelo a un nieto

-Me siento aburrido, señor, y el sentimiento es compartido por la princesa Alice y el Duque Emmet

-Lo comprendo, pero debes entender que como, príncipes de Austria, salidas imprudentes pueden causar grandes dificultades

-Lo comprendo, por tal motivo he estado pensando, en que tal vez nosotros podríamos viajar lejos de la nación, he inten…

-¿Cómo príncipe Edward?, me estás diciendo salir he irte, junto con tu hermana y primo, lejos del reino, es ¿que acaso has perdido la cordura?-me dijo en un tono molesto

-Rey Aro-solo le decía así cuando estaba molesto, y en este momento estaba realmente enojado-si usted lo piensa, irnos lejos de la nación nos proporcionaría una mejor comprensión de las relaciones internacionales y…

-¿Mejor comprensión de las relaciones internacionales? Ja esa es la peor excusa que te pudiste inventar es que…

-Entonces prefiere ¿Qué le diga la verdad? Me quiero ir porque estoy cansado de estar encerrado porque quiero tener una ¡¡vida normal, antes de ser rey!!-grite exasperado.

**ARO POV**

Mis nietos habían estado bastante inquietos en las últimas semanas, diciendo lo aburrido que se encontraban intente entender las cosas por lo que había llamado a Edward a mi oficina, discutimos pues Edward había señalado la idea de viajar, después de que saliera de manera dramática y audible del despacho me senté, criar de tres chicos no era fácil a pesar de tener la colaboración de un grupo grande de sirvientes, ellos necesitaban cosas que no les podía dar, y más cuando son de la realeza pues necesitan otro tipo de educación, estaba intentando aclararme la cabeza aun, cuando sentí a alguien sentado a mi lado, gire mi rostro y observe sus hermosos ojos verdes

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mi adorada esposa Elizabeth

-He discutido con Edward, quiere irse a viajar

-Y ¿Cuál es el problema?, deberías de darle la oportunidad, Dios Aro son jóvenes, necesitan vivir, sobre todo Edward no ves que cuando se convierta en Rey dejara muchas cosas de lado-me reprocho

-Lo sé-respondí

-Y entonces-me dijo, no sabía que hacer, ella tenía razón, él más que nadie necesitaba vivir un poco antes de ser atrapado como yo por las responsabilidades, antes de que todo se esfumara, antes de ser obligado a vivir y respirar por sus obligaciones hacia personas que apenas y si distinguía, respire audiblemente, vamos ¿qué malo podría pasar?, Edward era joven e inteligente, sabía que haría lo correcto, él sería el inteligente del grupo, Emmet a pesar de ser tonto era fuerte y los podría proteger y Alice era una niña muy viva, seguro sabría solucionar las travesuras de Emmet, ¿y entonces por qué algo en mi interior me gritaba que saldrían lastimados?...

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba muy enojado, ¿Por qué no podía confiar en nosotros? Vamos no éramos tan malos, no íbamos a hacer nada que nos perjudicara, no seriamos tan brutos, estaba sentado en mi cama mientras intentaba entender cómo funcionaba la mente del abuelo

-¿Qué paso?-dijo una voz desde el umbral de mi habitación, me pare en un codo y divise a Alice

-El abuelo, ya sabes dice que es una mala idea-respondí

-Y eso que no la sabe completa-dijo casi en un susurro, que apenas y si distinguí

-Mira Alice si no quieres no vayas, pero que te quede claro que no me soportare tus regaños a cada paso que de, entendiste -le dije enfadado

-Ya entendí, solo estoy asustada-resople-entiende Edward, tú no sabes que va a pasar, y si las cosas salen mal, y si nos descubre y si te enamoras, y si…

-y si, y si, ya deja los y si-dije desesperado-que crees que no lo he pensado, claro que lo he hecho pero es mi última oportunidad Alice, tengo 16 años, por Dios cumpliré 17 en menos de dos meses y sabes que a los 18 ya tendré mas responsabilidades, solo quiero saber que es una vida normal, ¡¡es que es mucho pedir!!-grite.

Ella me miro, y pude ver en sus ojos el miedo a todo esto, yo también estaba asustado pero quería hacerlo, por una vez quería dejar de ser el educado Príncipe Edward…

-Majestad, el Rey desea hablar con usted-dijo la voz de Tanya Cullen, la mire y asentí, me levante y baje al despacho seguramente esto sería para regañarme…

-Príncipe-hizo una reverencia y se alejo

-Majestad, dígame-dije hacia mi abuelo, quien se encontraba sentado

-Edward-suspiro-he estado pensando y considero que tu idea puede ser viable-¡¿Qué?!, MI ABUELO ACABA DE DECIR VIABLE, ESO, ESO ¿QUERIA DECIR QUE ME DEJARIA?-quiero que comprendas que siento temor hacia lo que pueda pasar en este viaje, pero-dijo impidiéndome hablar pues me disponía a hacerlo-confió en su capacidad de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, por lo que te pido me traigas en este momento la información para analizarla-NO PUDE SER, estaba saltando de emoción, Salí rápidamente, y corrí a mi habitación, tome los papeles y baje, se los tendí y me senté mientras él los observaba.

-Washington, una año y en la escuela UPPER EAST SIDE, veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo-dijo mi abuelo

-Así es Señor-respondí, la abuela entro y me sonrió afectuosamente

-Así que el nuevo continente ¡eh!-dijo con su dulce voz, yo solo sonreí, pasaron como veinte minutos, mientras el abuelo leía

-Ok, estoy de acuerdo-no pude evitarlo y me lance a abrazarlo, él se sorprendió pero correspondió mi efusividad, luego de unos instantes dijo lo que menos me esperaba-pero, deberán viajaran con James y Victoria…

**JAMES POV**

Había servido a la casa Austriaca por más de 10 años, de hecho había reemplazado a mi padre, me había casado con Victoria una de las consejera reales, pues yo también lo era, y había visto crecer a los príncipes, los estimaba mucho al igual que mi esposa, eran niños muy educados y amables a pesar de su título, el joven Príncipe Edward me contaba todo, pues éramos grandes amigos, sin embargo en el último mes había estado raro y distante, sabía que algo se tramaba y a pesar de mis intentos no lograba saber que era, estaba en el jardín cuando la niña Cullen, quien tenía su propia historia, me llamo

-Señor James el Rey Aro ha solicitado su presencia en el despacho-me levante y me dirige al mencionado, entre y observe al príncipe Edward quien tenía cara de espanto, a la reina Elizabeth, al Rey Aro y a mi esposa Victoria

-Los he hecho llamar, porque necesito un favor de ustedes-dijo el rey

-Díganos su majestad-respondió Victoria, con su cabello rojo, rizado que hoy estaba recogido en un moño alto

-Necesito que acompañen al Príncipe Edward, a la Princesa Alice y al Duque Emmet, a los Estados Unidos, concretamente Washington, pues estudiaran un año en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas el UPPER EAST SIDE…

**ALICE POV**

Estaba nerviosa, desde el día de la idea de Edward, tenia sueños extraños en donde veía a un chico rubio, acuerpado y de ojos azules que me llamaba, yo acudia a su llamado y veía a mi hermano junto a una chica de cabello marrón quien lo miraba con amor a lo que el correspondía y Emmet estaba con una mujer rubia, muy hermosa esperándome, intentaba llegar pero antes de hacerlo, todo se desvanecía y sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que esto nos traería dolor, sobre todo a Edward…

Emmet entro como huracán

-Están hablando-dijo

-¿Quiénes?-pregunte

-Pues el abuelo y Edward, ¿Qué crees que pase?

-No lo se-respondí, luego de casi tres horas Edward entro en mi habitación con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Emmet

-El abuelo permitió el viaje…

-SI-grito un eufórico Emmet, quien alzo a Edward y dio giros en mi habitación, luego de unos instantes observo que Edward no estaba contento

-¿Qué pasa?, luego no era lo que queríamos-dijo Emmet

-Si pero es que tendremos que viajar con James y Victoria…

**EMMET POV**

_-Si pero es que tendremos que viajar con James y Victoria…_

Eso no me lo esperaba, esto era malo, significaba que nuestros planes se iban por un tubo, si Victoria y James iban no podríamos ser chicos normales, me senté mientras Edward se paraba en la ventana y observaba, ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible?, ¿Por qué Edward no podría tener por un momento una vida normal? Y entonces lo supe

-Ellos no deben saber lo que vamos a hacer-exclame

-Ah si y ¿Cómo se los ocultamos si vivirán con nosotros?-replico Alice, mientras Edward me miraba

-podremos llevarlos a Estados Unidos y no decirles nuestros planes, y luego cuando lleguemos a Forks lo sabrán, les suplicaremos y de ser necesario les ordenaremos guarda silencio y obedecernos ya si cumplir nuestro sueño…

Edward me miraba extrañado mientras Alice negaba con la cabeza

-Puede ser-dijo Edward…

**EN ESTADOS UNIDOS**

**BELLA POV**

Otro día de escuela, vivir en Forks era aburrido a menos de que fueras descerebrada había diversión, estaba aquí en el aparcamiento de la escuela junto a Rosalie y Jasper, dos de las personas más guapas del mundo, eran altos, rubios y de ojos azules, divinos, y yo…bueno era de estatura media, con cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate, normal

-Mira hay viene Lauren-dijo Rosalie con asco en su voz, pues Lauren era la zorra mas zorra del instituto y le había robado a su novia Demetri

-Ya olvídalo Rose-le respondió Jasper quien ya lo tenía aburrido el tema, caminamos dentro del edificio, Rosalie y yo nos dirigíamos a clase de Literatura cuando escuchamos hablar a Jessica y Lauren

-Te enteraste del chisme del Príncipe William, se va a casar lo puedes creer-decía Jessica

-AY NO-lloriqueo Lauren-yo que quería que se casar conmigo

-JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA-se rio Rosalie-en qué mundo vives idiota, como crees que el se casaría contigo, un príncipe y tu

-Rose-dije yo

-Déjala rata Swan, al fin de cuentas es envidia al verme ser más bella que ella

-Déjame reírme-le dije-tú más bella pero será en otro planeta-Rosalie se rio más fuerte y toso el alumnado se paró a observar la escena

-Mira Isabella, yo soy más bella aunque te duela, tengo a uno de los chicos más guapos conmigo y sabes porque

-Si por zorra-le dije, ella no aguanto más y se me lanzo mientras me tomaba del cabello, yo también la jale de él hasta que unos brazos me separaron

-Cálmate Bella-me decía un Jacob, seguido de Nessie. Ellos eran mis amigos, Jacob era el hijo de Billi Black, gran amigo de papa y Nessie era nueva

-Pero…-intente rebatir

-Pero nada-dijo JASPER QUIEN SOSTENIA A Lauren-Vámonos

Nos disponíamos a irnos cuando Lauren grito

-SI YO NO TENGO OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE UN PRINCIPE SE ENAMORE DE MI, MENOS TU SWAN NO VES QUE ESTAS DESTINADA A SER SOLTERA TODA LA VIDA-me sentí muy enojada y me voltee y grite

-NO ME INTERESA QUE UN PRINCIPE SE ENAMORE DE MI, JAMAS ME CASARIA CON ALGUIEN TAN FRIO COMO UNO, Y JAMAS ME INTERESARIA SER LA ESTATUA DE DECORACION DE SU COLECCIÓN, ENTENDISTE-y me fui

-Bella-Nessie llamo, me gire y la mire-nunca digas nunca…

**HOLA, VARIAS ACLARACIONES PRIMERO EL UPPER EAST SIDE, ES LA ESCUELA DE GOSSIP GIRL, SE QUE ESTA EN NEW YORK, PERO LUEGO DE BUSCAR Y NO ENCONTRAR UNA QUE ME SATISFACIERA EN WASHIGTON DECIDE ESTA, ESPERO COMPRENDAN, SEGUNDO EN ESTE FIC NESSIE NO SERA HIJA DE EDWARD Y BELLA SINO UNA GRAN AMIGA Y TENDRA OTRO TIPO DE RELACION CON EL PRIMERO Y TERCERO JAMES Y VICTORIA SERAN BUENOS Y MUY CONDESCENDIENTES **

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME DEJEN UN REVIEW, LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO CONTESTRALOS PUES MI ESTUDIO NO ME DEJA TIEMPO PERO TENGAN POR SEGURO LOS LEO TODOS, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESTABA EN PARCIALES EN CUANTO A MIS OTROS FIC TAMBIEN ACTUALIZARE PRONTO**

**GRACIAS Y BESOS**


	4. EL VIAJE

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

* * *

**EL VIAJE**

_**1 DE JUNIO**_

**EDWARD POV**

Ok esto está mal muy mal, James nos iba a acompañar a Estados Unidos y esto significaba que nuestros planes estaban en la basura, tendríamos que buscar un cupo en la escuela de niños ricos.

Me despedí de todos y Salí del despacho a pesar de que James (que era como mi padre) intento hablar conmigo; él era tan bueno siempre había estado hay para mí y ahora yo me negaba a hablar con él

De aquel día ya había pasado un mes, pronto iniciarían las vacaciones y entonces partiríamos para regresar en junio del año siguiente, ya teníamos todo listo y yo estaba muy nervioso, esto tenía que salir bien, sea como sea debe salir bien, los chicos entraron

-Edward ya cálmate-me dijo un exasperado Emmet-ya verás como todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero-dije en un susurro

**MUY LEJOS EN NORTEAMERICA**

_**15 DE JUNIO**_

**BELLA POV**

-Bella…-dijo una muy emocionada Nessie-VAMOS A LA PUSH!!!

Me levante de mi cama un poco incomoda con el escándalo, vi a una muy enojada Rosalie en una esquina y a Jasper quien intentaba contenerse

-BELLA…………

-YA VOY, YA VOY-y me levante me arregle en 10 minutos y en menos de lo que creía posible ya estábamos rumbo a la reservación, visitaríamos a Jacob y a la manada, luego de un buen trayecto llegamos a la reservación

-Chicas-nos saludo un efusivo Jacob

-Hola-respondimos, él me tomo de la mano y me guio por la playa, mientras platicábamos, en momentos veía el ceño frunció de Nessie pero no sabía la razón, pasamos la tarde hablando y jugando, cuando Jake me pidió que camináramos

-¿Qué PASA Jake?-le pregunte luego de haber caminado como tres minutos, pues lo veía preocupado

-Bella deseo pedirte algo y espero que tu respuesta sea positiva-me dijo muy nervioso

-Dime-lo anime

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-tartamudeo

Yo lo mire durante un largo tiempo, y decidí que total y podría intentarlo

-Si Jake-y me beso, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta que nos encontramos a los chicos cuando se los dijimos se alegraron por nosotros, excepto Nessie, ella parecía triste.

_**22 DE JUNIO**_

**NESSIE POV**

Novios, si eso ahora eran Bella y Jacob, y eso me estaba matando, desde que pise Forks me había enamorado de Jacob, pero él solo tenía ojos para ella, llegue a mi casa y me tumbe en mi cama a llorar toda la noche, me sentía traicionada y sobre todo fea, ¿cómo pude pensar en algún momento que alguien como él me amara? Lógicamente Bella era mucho más hermosa, estuve en mi habitación por una semana de vacaciones, ellos intentaron hablar conmigo y que saliéramos pero mi madre les dijo que yo estaba enferma y así evite pasar tiempo con ellos.

Una semana, eso había transcurrido desde que mi corazón se rompió. Hoy mi madre me había pedido la acompañara por los víveres a Seattle, llegamos al supermercado, iba caminando por la sesión de cereales cuando me tropecé con alguien haciendo que todas mis cosas cayeran

-PERO, PORQUE NO TE FIJAS-le grite, él alzo la mirada y en ese momento mi corazón latió desbocado, habían un par de esmeraldas profundas y hermosas mirándome y en ese momento sentí que yo _si podría ser feliz…_

_**AUSTRIA**_

**10 DE JUNIO**

**ALICE POV**

Hoy sería el viaje, el abuelo había dispuesto uno de los aviones reales para que saliéramos del país, luego tomaríamos un vuelo comercial en primera clase que nos conduciría al aeropuerto de Washington y de ahí supuestamente a nuestro apartamento, pero Edward y Emmet habían arreglado todo para que hay tomáramos un avión a Seattle donde nos hospedaríamos mientras encontrábamos un lugar en Forks, tomamos el avión y partimos, cuando por fin habíamos llegado a Washington lo inevitable paso

-Bueno chicos tomemos el auto-dijo Victoria

-NO-dijo Edward

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto James sorprendido

-NO NOS QUEDAREMOS EN WASHIGTON, TOMAREMOS UN VUELO A SEATTLE

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito James exasperado

-NO ME GRITES, YA TE DIJE: NO NOS QUEDAREMOS

-Oh no, no y no-suspiro-por eso estaban tan extraños, no hay un colegio ni un plan para estudiar ¿cierto?-dijo

-Ah sí es-respondió Edward

-Regresaremos y…

-No, no lo haremos-dijo un muy seguro Edward

-Claro

-ES UNA ORDEN REAL JAMES-y él aludido se quedo estático, Edward jamás había dado una orden real, las odiaba y menos hacia James, él suspiro

-Como ordene su majestad-e hizo reverencia, Victoria no lo podía creer, estaba como en Shock luego de unos instantes abordamos el siguiente vuelo pero antes Edward dijo:

-ESTA TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO QUE EL ABUELO SE ENTERE DE ESTE CAMBIO DE PLANES Y ES MI ORDEN-nadie se atrevió a refutar. Llegamos a Seattle y nos hospedamos ni James ni Victoria nos hablaban, esto estaba mal.

_**13 de Junio**_

**JAMES POV**

TODO ERA UN ENGAÑO, ellos querían viajar, para tener una vida normal y eso me enojaba aunque en el fondo podía comprenderlo, pero me enojaba la mentira, nos les había hablado en tres días y podía notar que esto a Edward le entristecía así que de repente el vino a mi habitación

-James-dijo

-Dígame su majestad-le dije con reverencia

-Por favor no hagas esto

-Lo siento majestad pero es lo que corresponde

-Sabes que conmigo no, somos como familia, eres como mi padre-eso si no me lo esperaba

-Usted fue quien lo decidió-le conteste

-Lo sé y lo lamento pero esta era la única manera de que nos permitirías quedarnos, de verdad esto es lo que más deseo y no puedo perder esta oportunidad-y se giro para salir

-Espera-le dije- de verdad ¿esto es lo que más deseas?

-Si-me dijo con convicción, lo pensé durante un segundo sin duda estos sería peligroso, me podría costar el puesto, pero era Edward mi Edward, el niño que lloraba en mis brazos, el que me contaba sus secretos, el que me había dicho que era como su padre

-Está bien, lo haremos.

_**14 DE JUNIO**_

**VICTORIA POV**

Cuando todo esto comenzó me pareció terrible pero al hablar con Alice entendí que mi deber era apoyarlos, intente razonar con James pero no había funcionado, al menos no hasta ayer después de su dialogo con Edward, después de esto había decidido apoyarlos, ahora estábamos en Forks buscando una casa, recorrimos muchas hasta que encontramos una pequeña era de apenas de dos pisos y estaba rodeada del bosque, a los chicos les encanto, pero el mas emocionado era Edward, que parecía un niño en la juguetería, corría d e lado a lado, emocionado la alquilamos con los muebles incluidos, cada uno tendría su habitación.

James había ido a hablar con el director del instituto, los chicos estaban durmiendo cuando James regreso

-Lo conseguí, el director los acepto, y me ayudara a hacerlos pasara por Cullen en vez de Masen-dijo con un suspiro

-A cambio de que

-Una muy buena cantidad de dinero…-y suspiro

_**15 DE JUNIO**_

**EDWARD POV**

Todo había ocurrido como menos me lo esperaba, James había aceptado y logrado que nos aceptaran aunque tuvo que pagar mucho dinero, teníamos un pequeña casa, muy hermosa por cierto y yo estaba eufórico, hoy iría a comprar víveres ¡¡genial!!, Alice ya estaba lista iríamos todos, ya que la historia decía que ellos eran nuestros hermanos y que vivíamos junto luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, fuimos a Seattle al supermercado, estábamos comprando de todo, pues ya no habría comida balanceada, Alice y Emmet peleaban sobre si comprar helado de chocolate o de vainilla, mientras James y Victoria compraban alimentos, como frutas y vegetales, decidí recorrer el establecimiento y comencé a caminar por el pasillo de los cereales, iba observando fijamente uno llamado "conde dracula", cuando me estrelle con alguien de cabello broncíneo un poco más oscuro que el mío, todas su cosas cayeron al piso y entonces me dijo

- PERO, PORQUE NO TE FIJAS-alce mi vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color marrón, profundos y expresivos, definitivamente esta había sido una excelente idea

**

* * *

**

HOLA, LAMENTO LA TRADANZA PERO MIS DEBERES ME TIENEN EN COLAPSO, AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAP, POR FIN VIAJARON Y DESDE AQUÍ NUESTRAS AVENTURAS COMENZARAN, EN CUANTO A LO DE NESSIE Y EDWARD, DIGAMOS QUE ES UN GRAN CARIÑO QUE ELLOS TENDRAN QUE DESCUBRIR Y SEPARAR, RECUERDEN ELLA NO ES SUHIJA SINO UNA AMIGA, SI LES GUSTO REGALENMEN UN REVIEW

**GRACIAS A QUIENES ME HAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y MUCHOS BESOS**


	5. CONOCIENDONOS

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

* * *

**CONOCIENDONOS**

**NESSIE POV**

Estaba en shock, esos hermosos ojos verdes estaban acompañados por unas hermosas facciones y por unos carnosos labios rojos que de solo verlos me llamaban a besarlos, de repente se torcieron en la más hermosa de las sonrisas, una sonrisa que te quita el aliento y que sin duda se convertiría en mi favorita.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward-dijeron abriéndose y formando las palabras, su voz era una melodía dulce y hermosa y de repente imágenes de él besándome poblaron mi mente, definitivamente este hombre era un ángel caído de cielo y entonces recordé los ojos negros de Jacob y sus labios y esto logro que la imagen de este hermoso hombre se eclipsara

-y ¿tu nombre es?-pregunto

-Renesmee-susurre

-Un gusto Renesmee, y déjame decirte que eres una de las flores más bellas que mis ojos han visto- NO PUEDE SER, ES ROMANTICO definitivamente esto debería ser un sueño o tal vez es que yo era muy afortunada y Dios me lo había puesto para que mi corazón volviese a latir

-Gracias, y dime ¿como es que nunca te había visto?-pregunte, el me sonrió y en ese momento sentí como mi tanga se humedecía, este hombre era sexi, si así era en una visita normal no me lo quería imaginar en la intimidad, intente apartar dicho pensamiento, pues a pesar de que yo no era virgen -pues hace un año había cedido ante las presiones de mi novio y aquello había sido desastroso, pero esa historia es diferente- no podía ni debía pensar eso de un hombre que acababa de conocer.

-Soy nuevo, mis hermanos y yo nos acabamos de mudar…

-Y ¿tus padres?-pregunte interrumpiéndolo, pero la verdad era que la prudencia no era una de mis cualidades al igual que la paciencia.

-Ellos murieron-contesto y realmente me sentí mal por mi intromisión

-Lo siento yo…

-Renesmee!!-escuche un grito detrás mío, NO PUEDE SER, POR QUE ME HACES ESTO DIOS ME ENCUENTRO AL HOMBRE MAS SEXI DEL MUNDO Y TIENE QUE APARECER MI MADRE-Hija ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes hablar con extraños?-lo de la imprudencia, como podrán ver es hereditario

-MAMA-dije-me estas poniendo en ridículo- entonces escuchamos una tosecita y ambas giramos, Edward nos observaba con gran interés

-Disculpe mis malos modales, y tiene razón sin embargo tenga por seguro que no fue mi intención distraer a esta hermosa dama y mucho menos sería capaz de lastimar una flor tan linda y delicada-OH DIOS CREO QUE ACABO DE DEJAR UNA LAGUNA EN EL PISO DE LOS CEREALES-mi nombre es Edward Cullen-y extendió su mano, mi madre tenía la misma cara que una niña de cinco años que conoce a Robert Pattinson en persona

-Lo siento creo que he sido descortés-murmuro mama-mi nombre es Olivia y ha sido un placer conocerte

-Lo mismo hermosa dama-susurro Edward

-Bueno hija es hora de irnos-Genial, ahora me iría sin poder verlo, a pero por Dios soy Renesmee Van dial

-Claro mama-conteste-Edward ¿te importaría regalarme tu numero?-el me miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió y me lo regalo BIEN

RENESMEE=1 RESTO DE LA CHICAS DEL PLANETA=0

**BELLA POV**

Las vacaciones estaban resultando verdaderamente aburridas, ser novia de Jacob no era divertido, éramos como dos amigos intentando forzar las cosas y eso de verdad se sentía incomodo, se lo había comentado a Rose y ella había dicho

-La verdad es que ustedes dos no pueden ser pareja, son amigos pero de ahí no van a poder avanzar

Y eso había logrado congelar mi corazón, sin embargo había decidido darle una oportunidad a esto, quizás con el tiempo las cosas mejoraban.

Otra de las cosas negativas de las vacaciones era que Nessie estaba bastante alejada, su madre nos había dicho que estaba enferma pero realmente no podía creer eso, Nessie no era de las que se enferman y se esconde, así que hoy me decidí a visitarla y la obligaría a hablar conmigo quiéralo o no.

Me había colocado una blusa azul de tirantes, pues por algún extraño motivo este día era caluroso, mis jeans eran un poco caídos en la cintura y unas converse negras, camine por la acera de la casa de Nessie y me detuve a tocar el timbre.

Luego de unos instantes Nessie bajo, al verme sus ojos mostraron desilusión, como si estuviese esperando a otra persona

-Ah hola Bella-dijo con desencanto

-Hola Nessie-le dije con una hermosa sonrisa- ¿como has estado?-pregunte con mi tono más dulce

-Bien, bien, sigue-y me abrió el camino, entramos a su sala y ella me ofreció una limonada

-Nessie, estaba preocupada por ti, luego de nuestra visita a la push nos no volvimos a ver y cuando te buscamos tu madre nos dijo que estabas enferma y…

-Si así es, en fin como van tus cosas

-Bien-y luego se instalo un maravilloso (nótese el sarcasmo) silencio

-Ehh…Bella lo que pasa es que…-pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de timbre, se levanto y se dirigió allí, lograba escuchar una voz dulce como el terciopelo viniendo del corredor, era maravilloso, como el canto de una sirena pero aun así masculina y fuerte, no, no era el canto de una sirena sino el de un angel por ello era masculino pero al mismo tiempo dulce. La voz comenzó a acercarse y lo que más deseaba era que llegara pronto para poder conocer al hombre dueño de semejante voz.

De repente el aire dejo de soplar, la habitación se lleno de luz y apareció el dios Griego perdido de los textos antiguos, su cabello cobrizo estaba desordenado, lo que le confería un aspecto de chico malo, su cuerpo era musculoso pero no en exceso, era menudito como siempre me han gustado, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, pero no era esto lo más hermoso de todo eran sus hermosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, como el tono del cielo luego de una gran lluvia y cuando el arcoíris sale a iluminarnos, y sus labios eran rojos y carnosos, era un príncipe ,si eso, mi príncipe azul.

-Bella te presento a mi amigo Edward-el me tendió la mano y yo estire la mía totalmente absorta

-Mucho gusto Edward, me alegro de conocerte precioso ángel-oh santo cielo, este hombre donde ha estado toda mi vida.

-Mucho gusto-respondí de repente sonó una tosecita y ambos desviamos la vista hacia su procedencia, Nessie nos sonrió y luego dijo

-Lo siento pero como veras Bella, Edward y yo saldremos así que…pues…-realmente no estaba entendiendo lo que Nessie decía pues estaba más concentrada en el maravilloso hombre frente a mí, sin embargo esto no impidió que me percatara de los celos y la molestia que la voz de amiga mostraba

-Ehhhh……esto ya me voy-tartamudee, el me miro con desilusión pero asintió-esto…veras necesito mi mano-él se sorprendió

-Lo siento-lo mire una última vez y Salí de la casa, Dios yo quiero, no error, necesito que ese hombre sea mío.

**DOS HORAS ATRÁS **

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba agotado, todo el día habíamos estado reparando la casa, colgando cuadros y organizando los víveres y divirtiéndonos. Victoria entro a mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano

-Te llaman-no tengo ni idea quien podría ser-parece que es una niña, demasiado animada debo decir-dijo mirándome pícaramente, yo le tendí mi mano y ella me entrego el teléfono

-Buenas-al otro lado de la línea me contesto una muy emocionada Nessie

-Hola Edward, lamento a verte interrumpido

-No te preocupes, no has interrumpido absolutamente nada

-Ah que bien y dime estarás ocupado esta tarde

-No claro que no

-Que bien, te parece si salimos a tomar algo-esto si era extraño, el abuelo siempre me había enseñado que éramos los hombres quienes invitábamos a la niñas, pero en fin esto era América

-Claro dame tu dirección y yo voy por ti-luego de hablar durante algunos minutos y tener sus datos, llego el momento de alistarme

-JAMES!!-grite a todo pulmón, en menos de diez minutos el aludido apareció-¿que te pones para ir a una cita con una linda chica?-el no pudo evitar reírse de la situación

-Bien mi querido principito ¿quien es y de donde la conoces?

-James te lo contare luego ahora ayúdame-el sonrió y me ayudo a encontrar la ropa ideal, luego de media hora ya estaba rumbo a la casa de Renesmee, timbre y ella salió con una sonrisa muy linda

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola hermosa flor, como has estado

-Muy bien pero ahora mucho mejor-me guio por el pasillos hacia la sala y ahí conocí al ángel más hermoso de todos los ángeles que pudieran poblar el cielo.

-Bella te presento a mi amigo Edward-le tendí mi mano y ella la tomo, era sin lugar a dudas hermosa, su cabello ondulado y castaño caía por su espalda, sus ojos marrones como el chocolate te podían mostrar su alma, sus labios rojos eran una tentación, su piel era blanca como el mármol, la camisa de tirante que poseía la hacía aun más hermosa, su cuerpo era pequeño haciéndola ver como una muñequita de porcelana frágil pero hermosa, entonces hable

-Mucho gusto Edward, me alegro de conocerte precioso ángel-esa era la única palabra capaz de calificarla

-Mucho gusto-respondió y entonces sentí la necesidad de besarla y marcarla como mía, en ese momento Nessie interrumpió

-Lo siento pero como veras Bella, Edward y yo saldremos así que…pues…-realmente no estaba entendiendo lo que Nessie decía pues estaba más concentrado en los maravillosos ojos marrones frente a mí

-Ehhhh……esto ya me voy-tartamudeo, yo únicamente pude asentir-esto…veras necesito mi mano-OH DIOS, sonreí a penadamente y solté su mano

-Lo siento-dije y la observe por última vez antes de que desapareciera de mi vista

-Edward ya nos podemos ir-dijo una muy emocionada Nessie

-Claro vamos-la tome de la mano y Salí con ella rumbo a nuestra cita.

**BELLA POV**

Salí de la casa de Nessie bastante preocupada, no era normal que yo Isabella Swan tuviera mariposas en su estomago, por Dios jamás había sentido estas cosas, ese chico sin duda era la causa, pero que estoy diciendo, lo acabo de conocer cómo puede producirme esto, no, esto está mal, o tal vez lo que pasa es que como mi relación con Jake era un total y completo fracaso pues necesitaba de otra distracción, OH POR DIOS SUENO COMO UNA CHICA FACIL, esto está realmente mal no debería de hacerle esto a Jake, _espera_, dijo una vocecita en mi interior, _no le estás haciendo nada, no es tu culpa que él sea incapaz de producir eso es ti_.

No sé cómo pero había llegado a casa, donde me esperaba Jacob, oh simplemente genial había olvidado que hoy tenía una cita con él, _intenta que funcione_ me repetí antes de bajar de la camioneta y caminar hacia él, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla así como lo ven en la mejilla, nuestra relación era tan buena que no éramos capaces de besarnos porque simplemente era incomodo, me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a su auto, el siempre había deseado una moto, pero Charlie y Billy decían que era inseguro a sí que tuvo que conformarse con el Mustang, viajamos por las calles de Forks mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, luego de algunos instantes estábamos en Port Angeles, fuimos a la heladería y ahí comenzó mi pesadilla…

**JACOB POV**

Mi relación con Bella no era como pensé que seria, realmente nuestra relación era muy mala, estábamos dándonos tiempo haber si lográbamos que lo hiciera, pero esta por creer que las relaciones entre amigos a veces no se deben forzar a ser algo que no podrían.

Llegamos a la heladería y allí pude ver a Nessie, oh era Nessie, ella era tan dulce y tierna y siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, era como el sol, si eso era exactamente lo que era mi sol, mi amiga incondicional, aquella que desde que había llegado había escuchado sobre mi amor hacia Bella y me había aconsejado, esa que me deja copiarle los exámenes, la mima que desde hace algunas semanas no me hablaba, iba a acercarme cuando la vi con un muchacho que en mi vida había visto, tenía un jean oscuro un poco bajo, una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros desabotonados y su cabello totalmente alborotado, el típico chico descerebrado y popular, Bella también los miraba y había rabia en sus ojos, quizás por los mismos que yo, que se creía ese estúpido para entrar en la vida de Renesmme así no mas, tome a Bella de la mano y nos sentamos en una mesa desde donde podíamos observarlos, la mesera vino y tomo nuestras ordenes, como siempre Bella ordeno helado de Vainilla y yo uno de chispas, sin embargo a pesar de que el tiempo pasaba ninguno de los dos lo probo, pues ambos estábamos absortos viendo a los chicos que conversaban alegremente y sonreían, tenía demasiada rabia, porque ella sonreía así con él, vamos por favor ni que fuera tan interesante y entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba, Renesmee se inclino sobre la mesa y no sé porque me pare inmediatamente, tome al chico en mis brazos y le propine un fuerte puñetazo enviándolo sobre otra mesa, sin embargo esto no me vasto ya que me abalance sobre él y comencé a golpearlo donde pudiera, el me respondió y me golpeo, sin embargo podía ver que lo que intentaba era que no lo golpeara ni golpearme, de repente unos chicos de seguridad entraron y nos sacaron

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa Jacob?-me grito Nessie-¿se puede saber por qué carajos golpeaste a Edward?

-Yo…-pero fui interrumpido por el señor de seguridad

-les voy a pedir a los cuatro que salgan de aquí inmediatamente-nos miramos y sin más salimos, el chico tenía la cara ensangrentada, pero total se lo merecía, Nessie estaba intentando ayudarlo

-Que bien yo defendiéndote de psicópatas y tu curándolos-le dije

-No es psicópata y además es mi amigo, en fin A TI QUE TE IMPORTA-grito Nessie, Bella se me acerco y en sus ojos vi dolor y una decisión firme que no fui capaz de comprender, me tendió un espejo y me pude observar, a pesar de que el chico solo me había golpeado una vez, estaba mucho peor que él pues mi ojo era total y completamente morado, la mire y ella me sostuvo la mirada diciéndome con sus ojos lo que yo sabía_ ESTO NO IBA MAS_

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESTABA EN EXAMENES FINALES, ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAP QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, AHORA VEREMOS COMO IRAN TOMANDO RUMBO LAS COSAS Y QUE LE DIRA JAMES A EDWARD CUANDO LO VEA**

**BESITOS Y PLEASE UN REVIEW**


	6. UN HEREDERO HERIDO

PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

**UN HEREDERO GOLPEADO!!!**

**JAMES POV**

Edward había salido con la chica Ressie, o algo así era su nombre, resulta que la conoció en el supermercado cuando hacíamos nuestras compras, y ella lo había llamado e invitado, ¿Qué raro? Desde cuando la mujer le pedía al hombre salir, cuando se lo pregunte a mi esposa me cacheteo y me dijo que dejara de ser machista e insensible, así que no supe la repuesta.

Llevaba quince minutos pensándolo cuando recibí una llamada del hospital local, Edward estaba en emergencias, bueno eso era nuevo, espera que dijo, ¿Qué EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN MAXILIANO DE LA PORT HEREDERO DE LA CORONA AUSTRICA ESTABA EN UN HOSPITAL? OH NO ESTA ERA MI MUERTE, respire profundo y tome las llaves de la casa

-A ¿Dónde vas?-pregunto mi esposa

-Al hospital, Edward esta haya-se puso pálida, tan blanca que le hacía competencia a las hojas de papel, caminamos un poco y luego tomamos un carro, este nos llevo al hospital, entramos y preguntamos por él, nos condujeron hacia la sala de espera donde distinguí a un señor que parecía era policía, una chica de cabello marrón, un chico con un ojo morado de cabello negro y una chica de cabello color cobre

-Tu debes ser Ressi ¿no?-le pregunte a la ultima

-Si, soy yo pero mi nombre es Renesmee, me imagino tu eres James

-Si, así es, lo siento realmente no recordaba tu nombre-ella solo sonrió, chica simpática- ella es mi esposa Victoria-las presente, ella tendió su mano saludándolo

-Oye ¿Nessie?-ella asintió-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mi esposa

-Veras, estábamos comiendo un helado, en nuestra cita, hablábamos de todo ya que Edward es un hombre tan interesante y lindo….

-Oye-la interrumpí-ve al punto ¿si?-ella asintió

-Ok, estábamos en eso cuando Jacob de repente lo tomo y comenzó a golpearlo, el intento defenderse…

-Espera me estás diciendo ¿Qué no lo golpeo?-pregunto Victoria

-Si lo hizo señora mire esto-señalo el policía hacia el chico pelinegro con ojo morado, yo solo podía reírme-Por Dios no es chistoso

-Lo siento…

-Charlie-respondió

-Lo siento Charlie, pero realmente estoy sorprendido

-¿De que su hermano haya golpeado a Jacob?-pregunto

-No de que solo tenga el ojo morado-respondí

-No entiendo-dijo el chico

-Mira muchacho tuviste suerte, Edward es entrenado en karate, esgrima y todas las clases de defensas que se conocen-le dije, todos me miraban asombrados y yo caí en la cuenta de que había hablado de mas, genial, Victoria suspiro

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto

-Lo revisan es que su nariz le dolía y sangraba-yo me quería morir

-Por favor Dios ¡Qué no sea grave!-estuvimos sentados lo que parecieron horas pero únicamente habían sido como quince minutos cuando un hombre rubio y de ojos azules llego

-Mucho gusto, Carlisle Hale, soy el médico que atendió a su hermano

-Mucho gusto soy James Cullen-le tendí mi mano, el me la estrecho-¿Cómo esta mi hermano?

-Bien, su tabique estaba un poco resentido pero no será nada de gravedad, ya se lo podrán llevar

-Gracias

Luego de diez minutos me entregaron a Edward quien se veía adormilado

-Edward!!-grito Nessie-oh lo siento tanto

-No te preocupes estoy bien hermosa flor-respondió y todas las enfermeras suspiraron audiblemente-me debes una cita-y le sonrió de forma ladeada

-Una y cuantas quieras-le respondió

-Eh siii, pero intenta que tus amigos no me golpeen-ella sonrió

-Vámonos Edward-dijo Victoria, el asintió y salimos de allí, yo no podía evitar reír, el solo giraba sus ojos, cuando llegamos a casa, el iba directo a su habitación

-Espera ahí jovencito-dijo mi esposa, el se giro-comienza

-Ok, estábamos en la cena después de conocer al ángel…

-¿Cuál ángel?-pregunte

-Déjame hablar-pidió

-Ok-respondí

-Fuimos a la heladería mientras hablamos, es una chica encantadora y dulce, seremos grandes amigos estoy seguro, el hecho fue que el ángel llego con este chico, no les preste mucha atención y de un momento a otro él se lanzo y me golpeo, te juro James que intente no lastimarlo, pero no me dejaba así que lo golpee…

-No te preocupe…..

-¿Qué?-grito Victoria-claro que no estarás castigado, nada de citas

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, tu querías una vida normal ¿no?, pues bien a los adolescentes normales los castigan cuando se agarran a golpes con otros chicos ahora a dormir-pobre Edward hoy no había sido su día.

**BELLA POV**

Tuvimos que ir al hospital pues Edward no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz, estaba angustiada de que se hubiese fracturado la nariz, lo llevamos al hospital mientras Nessie discutía con Jacob y yo con un pañuelo intentaba evitar la hemorragia

-Eres un idiota Jacob, ¿Qué caragos te pasa?, donde le hayas roto la nariz ¿que?, ah, pero claro le señor perfección y "me meto en la vida de quien quiera" no le importa…

-Estaba preocupado por ti

-Yo no te pedí que te preocuparas por mi-gracias a Dios habíamos llegado, bajamos y para mi mala suerte hay estaba mi padre

-Bella ¿pero que te ha pasado?-suspire

-Papa, ahora no

-Pero…

-Lo que paso es que Jacob y Edward se pelearon-dijo Nessie, papa se enojo e iba a gritar cuando una enfermera llego, tomo a Edward y lo dirigió a una de las habitaciones, luego llamaron a su hermano quien llego realmente rápido, gracias a Dios no había sido grave, luego de que le digiera a Nessie que tendría una cita, se fue, ella suspiro totalmente extasiada

-¿Te gusta?-pregunte

-Es un buen chico seremos los mejores amigos del mundo!!-grito, esperen dijo ¿mejores amigos?

-Espera, creí que te gustaba como un chico a una chica-le dije

-Oh claro que es guapo pero como pareja no conectamos-dijo como si nada, no pude evitar ver la mirada alegre de Jacob y allí lo vi, aquello que ni siquiera el sabia, la amaba, Jacob estaba enamorado de Nessie.

Llegamos a casa, Charlie había llamado a la madre de Nessie y esta no tardaría en venir a recogerla, nos sentamos en la sala en un muy incomodo silencio hasta que llegaron por Nessie, se despidió y entonces tome la decisión de acabar con esto, tome a Jake y lo lleve a la puerta

-Bella yo…

-Se acabo Jake, esto no funciona y tu no sientes nada de esa manera por mí, ni yo por ti, somos amigos y jamás debimos forzar esto-le dije con toda la sinceridad que poseía, el me miro

-Gracias Bella muchísimas gracias, me libraste de un momento incomodo

-Lo sé Jake, amigos-dije tendiéndole mi mano, el la tomo

-Amigos-remarco

**LO SIENTO DE VERAS PERO E TENIDO TANTOS PROBLEMAS ESTE CAP CASI NO SALE YE S MAS DE TRANSICION QUE OTRA COSA, DESDE LE PROXIMO EMPEZARAN LAS RISAS**

**ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**AVANCE PROXIMO CAP**

**IBA CAMINANDO CUANDO LA VI….**

**SU CABELLO RUBIO ONDEABA AL VIENTO MIENTRAS SUS CAERAS SE MECIAN CON SENSUALIDAD**

**NO SE EN QUE MOMENTO PERO ESTO SE SALIO DE CONTROL MIENTRAS YO CAIA ESTREPITOSAMENTE EN MEDIO DE UN MAR DE HELADO….**


	7. UN NUEVO TRABAJO

PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

**UN NUEVO TRABAJO**

**EMMET POV**

Luego de que Edward hubiese ingresado a la casa, yo lo esperaba en el corredor y no pude evitar reírme, pues su estado era deplorable, el solo me saco la lengua y siguió a su cuarto.

Luego de aquel día las cosas fueron aun mas graciosas, Edward había sido recomendado por Nessie a un trabajo y hoy sería su primer día. Alice y yo decidimos dejarlo en el trabajo y continuar directo al centro comercial, mi querida prima y por favor noten el sarcasmo entro en cuantas pudo

-Esto es terrible, no hay ropa de Gucci!!!!!-y comenzó a sollozar, yo la tome

-No mas Enana, no todo el mundo se viste con Gucci-suspire, ella solo asintió y continuamos

Iba caminando cuando la vi…

Su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento mientras sus caderas se mecían con sensualidad, parecía que el tiempo y el mundo se hubiesen detenido para observarla, era una diosa, una diosa que nos había hecho el honor de posarse en la tierra, a su lado caminaba un chico guapo y rubio…claro como no lo pude ver, semejante mujer tendría a alguien a su lado…sacudí mi cabeza y seguí caminando, entonces me percate der que la enana ¿no estaba!

**ROSALIE POV**

Estábamos en el centro comercial, entramos en uno de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad, tome algunas prendas y me dirigí al vestuario, estaba en ropa interior cuando la puerta se abrió de repente

-¿QUÉ TE PASA MALDITO DEPRAVADO?!!!!!-grite, pues un hombre musculoso y bastante guapo estaba allí parado, le lance la ropa y comencé a gritar

-AYUDA, AYUDENME!!!!!!!!-la dependienta llego a este lugar

-¿QUÉ PASA?-pregunto

-ESTE HOMBRE ME QUERIA VIOLAR!!!!!-grite

-¿QUÉ?-pregunto-NO, NO ES VERDAD, YO ESTABA BUSCANDO A MI HERMANA Y POR ESO ABRI LA PUERTA-dijo exaltado

-MENTIRA, TU LO QUE QUERIAS ERA VERME EN PAÑOS MENORES!!!

-SILENCIO!!-grito la dependienta-USTED-dijo dirigiéndose al chico-CREE ¿QUE LE CREERE ESA HISTORIA?

-PERO…-intento decir el chico

-PERO NADA, LLAMARE A LA SEGURIDAD DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y LA POLICIA-dijo esta

-NO, NO, SE LO JURO, YO NO HICE NADA…-pero la dependienta no le prestaba atención, la policía llego

-Señor acompáñenos-dijo el agente

-NO, POR FAVOR NO-dijo este

-LLEVESENLO, ME QUERIA LASTIMAR!!!!!!!-grite, entonces llego una chica bajita con bastantes bolsas

-EMMET!!!!!!!!-grito, el chico giro su vista para mirarla

-ALICE, SALVAME ME QUIEREN ENCARCELAR-y fue a los brazos de la chica que era bastante bajita, esta lo consoló y entonces observo la escena

-Creo que hay algún tipo de error-dijo, intente interrumpirla, pero ella levanto sus manos impidiéndome hablar-mi hermano y yo estamos de compras y nos perdimos, somos nuevos y es nuestra primera visita al centro comercial, le dije que vendría a esta tienda y el vino a buscarme, es lógico que creyó que estaría en el vistiere y como es un impulsivo la abrió sin preguntar, espero lo puedan disculpar ¿pueden?

La dependienta estaba atónita y asintió, la chica saco de su bolso cerca de 300 dólares y se los dio, luego dio la vuelta y junto al chico salieron

-PERO ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grite-NO VOLVERE A COMPRAR EN ESTA TIENDA!!!!!!!!-cerré la puerta me puse la ropa y Salí de allí, mi hermano me esperaba en la salida yo estaba airada y no le dije absolutamente nada, me subí al carro y no hable.

Mi hermano me llevo a la VACA LECHERA, la mejor heladería de este lugar, bajamos de allí y entramos, había un gran despelote, ingrese cuando de repente una tormenta de algo rosado aterrizo en mi cabello y en mi ropa, me limpie los ojos y vi al chico del centro comercial con un balde en la mano

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..-grite

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo, gracias a Nessie, los señores Weder me dieron trabajo en la heladería, esto era sencillo únicamente tenía que utilizar las maquinas y servir los helados, al igual que con la gaseosa, estaba sirviéndolo y me estaba yendo muy bien, trabajaba junto a un chico llamado Mike

-Hola-salude, el me miro

-Hola-me respondió, hablamos algunos momentos y luego nos pusimos a trabajar, en ese momento llego una chica rubia y de ojos claros, me miro y sonrió de forma torcida

-Hola me llamo Jessica y tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunto con una voz chillona

-Me llamo Edward-respondí amablemente

-Hola Jess-saludo Mike, esta ni lo determino

-Y ¿desde cuándo trabajas aquí?-pregunto mientras abiertamente se me insinuaba, Mike se puso rojo y se retiro, la chica siguió hablándome

-OYE INUTIL VEN AQUÍ Y TRABAJA-me grito Mike, yo no le respondí y simplemente fui a las maquinas, de repente estas se salieron de control y no pude detenerlas

-MIKE AYUDAME!!!!!!!!!MIKE!!!!!!!!!!-grite tanto como pude sin embargo este no vino a mi auxilio, seguí gritando y reuniendo la mayor cantidad que pudiese, la gente comenzó a protestar por sus pedidos, Angela la hija de mis jefes vino e intento ayudarme

-LA MAQUINA ESTA LOCA ANGELA-gritaba-ANGELA ME COMERA!!!!!!!!!!!AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!

Todas las personas allí comenzaron ayudarnos pero las maquinas no paraban, Emmet quien acababa de entrar fue a mi rescate, me subió en su hombro y me saco mientras yo pataleaba

-EMMET BAJAME!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NO EDWARD, LAS MAQUINAS ESTAN VIVAS, DEBEMOS CORRER

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..LAS MAQUINAS NOS MATARAN….AHHHHHHHH-gritábamos los dos como locos, entonces Alice nos detuvo

-PAREN!!!!!!!-grito y todo se calmo-EMMET DEJA DE SER IDIOTA Y BAJA AL IMBECIL DE EDWARD-el me bajo, pero yo intentaba acercarme a él-DEJA DE SER IDIOTA!!!!!!!-me grito-LAS MAQUINAS NO ESTAN VIVAS!!!-todos comenzaron a reír-AHORA VAYAN A AYUDAR!!!!!!!-los dos asentimos y regresamos, Emmet en un balde recogía todo el helado de fresa que podía, iba caminando para arrojarlo a la calle cuando resbalo por el piso mojado y todo el contenido cayó en la rubia que acababa de entrar

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………………………

**MIKE POV**

Estúpido Edward, ahora mi Jess solo tiene ojos para él, idiota extranjero que se cree lo más lindo del mundo, pero esto no se quedara así, para empezar el idiota debería estar en las maquinas…OH DIOS MIKE ERES UN GENIO; tome cada máquina y les retire el botón para detenerlas, luego llame al "lindo de Edward" y me retire a una de las esquinas mientras observaba como todo se volvía un caos, eso te enseñara Cullen a no meterte con mi mujer…

**ALICE POV PRESENTE**

-AHHHHHH…………….-seguía gritando la rubia en la puerta, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, la chica miro a mi hermano y comenzó a gritar

-TU MALDITO IMBECIL, MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE!!!!!!!!!

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO-repetía Emmet

-IMBECIL, ANIMAL-y así siguió durante un buen rato-TE ODIO!!!!!!-Emmet seguía repitiendo que lo sentía-CLARO ERES IGUAL DE DESCEREBRADO QUE TU MADRE-mal paso…

-MIRA RUBIA OXIGENADA Y DESCEREBRADA CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS!!!!!!!!-grito mi primo

-NO ME GRITES IDIOTA!!!-en medio de todo este alboroto aparecieron el señor y la señora Weder

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-pregunto el señor

-Edward averió las maquinas y monto todo este desastre-dijo el chico rubio, por algún extraño motivo algo me decía que este había armado el alboroto

-EDWARD!!!!!!!!!-grito el señor, mi hermano camino hasta donde él estaba con la cabeza gacha, Dios si mi abuelo viera esto se sentiría demasiado enojado y herido-ESTAS DESPEDIDO Y NO TE QUEIRO VOLVER A VER EN MI TIENDA!!!-mi hermano solo asintió, le entrego el sombrero y salió, Emmet lo siguió, abrí mi cartera y le entregue 500 dólares, lo último de mis ahorros

-Tome, páguese los daños-se los tendí al señor, el cual los tomo sorprendido, camine a la salida pero antes de salir gire hacia el- y antes de juzgar debería investigar-y me fui

**OH DIOS QUE DIA MAS LARGO!!!!!!!!!!**

**HOLA, LAMENTO LA TRADANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP**

**LAS INVITO A MI PAGINA .COM**

**HAY ENCONTRARAN EN ESTOS DÍAS LOS AVANCES DE MIS HISTORIAS ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**LAS ADORO y regálenme un review**

**BESITOS**


	8. MIKE DESPEDIDO

Personajes de STEPHANIE MEYER

POR FA LEER NOTA FINAL

MIKE…DESPEDIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

EDWARD POV

Definitivamente era un fracaso, creo que desistiré en mi idea de trabajar, no había pasado ni tres horas en la heladería y ya me habían corrido!!!!!!!!!!!! Qué pena cuando Nessie se enterara, creo que debo llamarla y decirle, llegamos a casa con un Emmet ofendido por los comentarios de la tonta rubia, una Alice indignada con mi comportamiento y un príncipe que mejor se hubiera quedado como príncipe…tome mi teléfono y suspire

Vamos Edward si manejas todas las artes marciales puedes con esto, timbro dos veces y aquí vamos…

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo va tu primer día?-pregunto mi amiga al otro lado…

BELLA POV

Estábamos mama y yo terminando de arreglar la casa, cuando unos fuertes golpes nos asustaron, abrí la puerta y un torbellino rubio ingreso por la misma

-MALDITO IMBÉCIL, DESCEREBRADO-siguió despotricando Rosalie mientras Jasper se acercaba a Renne y a mi

-Un chico la sorprendió en el centro comercial en paños menores y luego en un caos que había en la vaca lechera la baño en residuos de helado…esta furica-mama y yo no pudimos para de reír mientras Rosalie seguía despotricando, luego de unos cinco minutos se calmo no sin antes gritar-LO ODIO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Y Bueno ¿Quién Fue El Chico?-pregunto mama

-Ehh…no lo sé-respondió Rosalie mientras fruncía el ceño

-Se llama Emmet Cullen- respondio Jasper

-Oh por Dios-exclamo mama

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rosalie

-Que no debiste tratarlo así, Rose…

-¿Cómo? RENNE MIRA LO QUE ME HIZO-exclamo indignada mi amiga

-Cállate-dijo Jasper-¿Por qué lo dices Renne?

-Miren: la Señora Van Dial que ustedes saben es muy comunicativa me conto su historia-todos la estábamos mirando-son cuatro hermanos, Alice, Emmet, Edward y James, cuando James tenía 24 años sus padres murieron por lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus hermanos en ese tiempo Emmet tenía 15, Edward 14 y Alice apenas 13 añitos, el está casado con Victoria y entre los dos los han sacado adelante, por eso Edward entro a trabajar para los Weber es su forma de ayudarle a su hermano.

-¿Cómo murieron sus padres?-pregunte

-Un accidente de avión-fue toda su respuesta, hasta Rosalie estaba callada, eso significada que de verdad le había llegado la noticia

NESSIE POV

-Dios Edward, ¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto?, acabas de entrar a trabajar-musite

-Lo sé, de verdad Nessie lo siento mucho…te juro que te repondré esto y…

-Para, para, eso no me preocupa lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo paso?-musite pues desde que conteste el teléfono había estado disculpándose por haberme dejado en ridículo y jurando que me recompensaría con una salida que no olvidaría jamás, y era tanto su desespero que se olvido de su castigo

-Yo no sé, estaba allí hablando con una chica rubia de quien ya no recuerdo ni el nombre y Mike me llamo para que sirviera los helados, active la maquina y de repente se salió de control y en ese momento todo fue un caos-así que Mike lo había llamado eso quería decir que él había sido el último en estar en contacto con las maquinas…

-Dime Edward ¿Cómo era la chica?-pregunte

-Era rubia, de estatura mediana, unos ojos como azules…una belleza común y corriente

-Jessica-murmure yo

-Exactamente ella-ahora todo encajaba, por eso las maquinas habían sido averiadas era producto de Mike y sus celos, pero esto no se quedaría así como que me llamo Renesmee Van Dial…

ALICE POV

Hace solo unos instantes Renesmee me había llamado y propuesto dejar en ridículo a Mike para que así todo se descubriera, termine de vestirme e iba rumbo a su casa para dar inicio al plan "Muerte a Newton"

ROSALIE POV

Renesmee acababa de llamarme, teníamos una misión que desarrollar encontrar al culpable de que la "vaca lechera hubiera entrado en caos", Bella también estaba en este plan, nos terminamos de alistar y fuimos rumbo a la casa de nuestra amiga

Diecisiete horas con quince minutos: Cuartel General de operaciones VACAS (Valientes Amigas Contra Abusivos Sapos)

Llegamos a la casa de Renesmee,, ella nos abrió y nos permitió entrar, sentada en una silla estaba una chica de cabello corto cuyas puntas iban para todos lados y de color negro, tenía unos guantes hasta el codo negros y batía un zapato hermoso, era alto negro y con un moño maravilloso en la punta, eran ¡PRADA!

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-grite la chica me miro extrañada-son Prada!!!!!!-dije mirando los zapatos, ella me sonrió

-Si lo son, me costaron una fortuna pero ¿a que son divinos?

-divinos es quedarse corto-afirme-esa temporada de Prada fue exquisita…

-Maravillosa-continuo ella

-Fantástica-dije yo

-Alucinante-dijimos al tiempo

Ambas sonreímos como poseídas

-Mucho gusto Alice-dijo mientras estiraba su mano

-Rosalie-dije yo- ¿tú estabas ayer en la "Vaca Lechera" no?

-Si…lo siento por lo que paso, yo…yo soy la hermana del grandulón que te ataco dos veces, primero en la tienda y luego en el local…te juro que ambos fueron accidentes

-No te preocupes, todo está bien…mira te presento Isabella ella es Alice, Alice ella es Isabella-dije mientras las presentaba, Alice miro a Bella de una manera bastante extraña como si ya la hubiera visto….

ALICE POV

Era ella, la chica de mi sueño, la que miraba a mi hermano con amor y luego desaparecía dejándolo sumido en el dolor en la tristeza…no podía permitirlo tendría que oponerme a esa relación…no había de otra

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella tendiéndome la mano, la verdad no sabía qué hacer pero era consciente que era de mal gusto no saludar a otra persona

-Mucho gusto-dije apretando su mano, pureza eso era lo que Isabella destilaba…?que debo hacer? Permitir que las cosas tomen el rumbo que les corresponda o evitarlo a toda costa…

-Llámame Bella-y sonrió, su sonrisa era un sueño…definitivamente debía evitarlo a como diera lugar

-Bien ya que todas nos conoces empecemos-determino Nessie- hoy a las catorce horas se presento en la "vaca lechera" un situación de caos, mi representante a quien denominaremos "adonis" se encontraba en su primer día de trabajo cuando y de manera misteriosa las maquinas se salieron de control por lo que su hermano a quien denominaremos "osito" por sus maravillosos hoyuelos y fuerza, intento ayudarlo derramando sin querer el contenido de los residuos de helado de fresa recogidos del piso a "barbie" como denominaremos a nuestra víctima, en el lugar de los hecho se encontraba " duende fashionista" he olvidado algo?

Todas teníamos caras de WTF, es decir no entendíamos nada…

-Un momento Nessie-dijo Bella con una mano en alto-yo no entendí por los "alias" así que dime ¿Quién es quién? En tu relato

-Ok "oveja"-Bella la miro iracunda- "Adonis": es Edward, "osito" es Emmet , "barbie" es Rosalie y "Duende fashionista" es Alice-mi cara debió ser un poema por que Nessie camino hacia la pared

-"DUENDE FASHIONISTA"!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite

-Bueno tu por lo menos no eres una animal-dijo Bella-QUE APESTA Y SISN ESTILO-ante eso no pude evitarlo y me puse a reír seguida de las chicas…

-Bien, continuando-dijo Nessie cuando el ataque de Risa concluyo-"Sapo" quien es Mike-dijo ante la intensión de Bella de interrumpir- es el sospechoso número uno dado que fue el último en tocar las maquinas y ya que se encontraba en un ataque de celos por la visita de "Plástica dos"-yo alce la mano-¿dime Alice?

-¿Quién es "plástica dos"?-pregunte

-Jessica-dijeron todas al tiempo-la más idiota, y egocéntrica mujer luego de Lauren-dijo Bella, yo solo asentí

-Dado los hechos descritos nuestra misión será lograr que Mike confiese para así poder limpiar el nombre de Edward-y suspiro

-¿Quién es Edward?-pregunto Rosalie

-Mi otro hermano-respondí

-o ya veo- respondió

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Bella

-Excelente pregunta, tenemos un arma infalible y precisa…Bella-las presentes la miramos mientras ella pasaba saliva audiblemente…

MIKE POV

Me había deshecho del estorbo extranjero, todo el pueblo se había enterado de lo ocurrido en el local y Jesica no había podido evitar reírse hasta llorar, gracias a Dios el idiota extranjero no vendría hoy, mientras limpiaba el mesón, entonces una diosa ingreso, su cabello marrón en ondas llegaba mas allá de sus hombros y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba muy bien y me permitía apreciar sus maravillosas curvas…

-Hola Mike-me saludo con gran sensualidad, sin duda la tenía en la palma de mi mano

-Hola Bella-respondí

-Me regalas una malteada de fresas con chocolate, súper especial-dijo con voz seductora, siempre lo había sabido ella se moría de amor por mí, ya me estaba imaginando nuestra boda y nuestra hermosa casa, y a ella lavando los pisos….genial

Le prepare su malteada y ella se sentó en el taburete frente a mi

-Oye Mike ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?-pregunto mientras sus maravillosas pestañas se batían de manera sensual

-Pues el chico nuevo no pudo controlar las maquinas-conté mientras recordaba su estúpida cara al ver como todo se salía de control

-¿Qué bruto no es verdad?-respondió

-Si, ya sabes es demasiado fácil solo activas la palanca y así sirves el helado

-Oh-musito-¿y cómo retiras la palanca?

-Pues simplemente sueltas este cable y la palanca se desactiva-murmure

-Sabes mucho sobre esto-dijo

-Si, lo he hecho un par de veces-dije muy orgulloso de mi mismo, ella me sonrió de manera deslumbrante

-Así que desconectas el botón para impedir que la maquina pueda ser apagada dijo una voz reconocible, la de el señor Weber

-Yo…-intente defenderme

-¿Lo hiciste ayer?-pregunto de manera clara

-Señor yo…

-¡¿lo hiciste Mike?! –prácticamente grito

-Si-dije con las lágrimas bañando mis mejillas

-Vete y hazlo ahora

Despedido…había sido despedido

**LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA PERO NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE TODO LO QUE PASO**

**INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**

**PORFAVOR SI AUN LES INTERESA UN REVIEW**

**UN BESO**

**GRACIAS**


	9. LA VENGANZA DE EMMET

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

**LA VENGANZA DE EMMET**

**EMMET POV**

Rubia oxigena, tonta, descerebrada…hermosa diosa que se merece lo mejor…espera insulto a tu madre, esto de tener dos consciencias es bastante complicado, desde que tenía memoria contaba con dos pequeños abuelos Aro ¿raro? Lo sé es increíblemente genial….jajajajja…me distraje el hecho es que uno de mis abuelos era malo y el otro bueno y siempre discutían en mi cabeza todo el tiempo.

La barbie me había insultado y sobre todo insulto a mi madre que es sagrada

-Véngate-dijo el Aro malo cuyos ojos rojos me miraban burlón

-La venganza no es buena Emmet-dijo el bueno, entonces sucedió Aro malo lo noqueo

-Hazme caso y juntos venceremos wuajajajajjajaja-y yo asentí

Me vengaría de la barbie….

**NESSIE POV**

Nuestro plan había resultado, Mike había sido despedido y ese era nuestro propósito, lo vi en toda la dimensión de su humillación y debo decir que nada jamás me pareció tan ¡divertido!jajajajajja, los ojos de Bella estaban asombrados

-No creen que nos pasamos en esto-pregunto

-Oh por Dios, Bella- dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco

-Se lo merecía-aseguro Alice y yo asentí

-Pero lo despidieron-murmuro Bella

-Si pero a Edward también lo despidieron y lo hizo quedar como un idiota-argumente, por lo cual ella solo suspiro, estábamos sentadas en la sala de mi casa bebiendo malteadas preparadas por nosotras mismas

-Y de donde son?-pregunto de repente Rosalie quien tomo totalmente desprevenida a Alice la cual casi, pero casi escupe su bebida. Limpio su boca con un fino pañuelo el cual extrajo de su bolso con una elegancia para mi desconocida, y al observar a mis dos acompañantes me di cuenta que no era la única asombrada

-Venimos de Europa, vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Inglaterra-respondió de forma calmada y clara

-Oh veo-respondió Rosalie-pero para ser un pueblo pequeño vistes muy bien-anoto, Alice la miro con una sonrisa bastante sarcástica

-Bueno la moda no espera a nadie, así que me la he pasado trabajando muy fuerte para comprarme algunas cosas-contesto con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro; Bella y yo solo nos vimos y rodamos nuestros ojos, ese par eran tal para cual. Mi madre entro en la habitación con una bandeja de pasteles, una característica indiscutible de ella era su afán por elogiar a las visitas llenándolas irremediablemente de comida

-Bueno mis niñas les traje unos pasa bocas para la charla-dijo con su característica sonrisa, en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó-Yo abro!-grito emocionada, todas la vimos salir por el pasillo para luego mirarnos y sin poder evitarlo soltamos la carcajada, era tan característico en mama, demasiado emocionada para su propia seguridad.

En pocos momento Edward llego con su andar felino a la sala

-Buenas tardes-saludo con una gran sonrisa y sin espéramelo Rosalie salto de su asiento y estiro su mano

-Un placer Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose, bueno todos me dicen Rose pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras-dijo rápidamente mientras Bella le mandaba dardos por los ojos

¡NO PUEDE SER AMBAS SE FIJARON EN EDWARD!

**ROSALIE POV**

La conversación entre nosotras era amena, habíamos alcanzado nuestro propósito, hacer que sapo Newton pagara por su insolencia, estábamos sentadas disfrutando de la tarde cuando el padre de mis hijos atravesó la sala, era alto, su cabello color cobre estaba bastante desordenado, sus ojos verdes eran precioso, era un poco delgado pero vamos nadie es perfecto, además con el ejercicio adecuado iba a ser simplemente perfecto

-Buenas tardes-dijo esa voz aterciopelada, no lo pude evitar así que salte de mi asiento para presentarme

-Un placer Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose, bueno todos me dicen Rose pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras-dije y respire el solo me sonrió

-Un placer Rose- luego se dirigió a Nessie a la cual le dio un beso a la mejilla, se giro hacia Bella y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento demasiado grande como para poderlo expresar, mi corazón dolió al ver como mi amiga lo miraba de la misma manera pero yo no quería creerlo, yo…yo no sabía cómo reaccionar

-Bueno señoritas-dijo Alice rápidamente-es momento de que nos retiremos, no es verdad hermanito-dijo sonriéndole mientras se colgaba de su cuello

-Muy cierto, un placer haberlas visto-y se despidió con su mano, habían girado y no llevaban la mitad del camino cuando un impulso que no me conocía surgió

-Alice puedo visitarte en tu casa-los aludidos giraron mientras todos me miraban con asombro pero es que vamos la peor lucha es la que no se hace

**EMMET POV**

Así que la rubiecita oxigenada vendría a casa, definitivamente el universo me ama no podía haberse prestado mejor oportunidad que esta, mi venganza por fin se cumpliría wuajajajjajaja (risa malévola), mi Aro malo solo sonrió de manera socarrona

-Es nuestra oportunidad-dijo eufórico-no podemos fallar-y yo asentí como el niño obediente que era-el plan mí querido Emmet es el siguiente:

….

_DOS HORAS DESPUES_

La rubiecita había llegado a casa, en este momento estaba hablando con Alice en su recamara mientras Victoria preparaba el almuerzo al cual ella había sido invitada, como buen agente 007 revise el sector antes de llevar a cabo mi plan, Eddie estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro sobre no se qué y James hacia cuentas en su despacho el momento era este, con bastante sigilo coloque la butaca enfrente de la puerta de Alice mientras me encargaba de poner la caneca con mi venganza en pleno marco y lo ataba de manera tal que al abrir la puerta esta se vertiera sobre la victima

-Muy bien mi querido Emmet-señalo el abuelo Aro quien juntaba sus dedos de manera perversa-ahora desaparece de la escena del crimen-corrí hasta mi habitación esperando el momento oportuno

-Chicos a almorzar-bien había llegado el momento, me asome para ver a James salir al igual que Edward

-Vamos-grito la pequeña Alice así que con mi teléfono en la espalda marque su teléfono la enana se quedo un momento mientras la rubia abría la puerta y

¡WOW TODA LA PINTURA FUCSIA LE CAYO!

EMMET: 1 RUBIA DESCEREBRADA:0

**ROSALIE POV**

FUCSIA MI CABELLO ESTABA FUCSIA!, llevaba más de media hora en la ducha de Alice y aunque había caído un poco de pintura seguía color fucsia, desde aquí escuchaba los gritos

-TE ENLOQUECISTE EMMET-gritaba Alice con toda su fuerza-¿COMOS E TE OCURRIO DEJARLE ESE COLOR TAN HORRIBLE? PARECE UNA BRUJA!NO PARECE UNA PESIMA IMITACION DE FRESITA LA MUÑEQUITA!

-ALICE!-grito Edward-no digas eso-gracias de que es un caballero-está muy bonita como siempre-piensa que soy bonita ¡oh Dios dijo que era bonita!, a ver Rosalie concéntrate el cabello

-NO ME IMPORTA ENANA, ELLA EMPEZO INSULTO A MI MAMA-¿mi mama? ¿No era nuestra mama?

-Lo entiendo Emmet-respondió James- pero eso no justifica lo que hiciste, ¿te das cuenta de que pudiste dañarla?

-Lo sé-dijo arrepentido, arrepentido mis polainas, esto no se iba a quedar así, no señor ese mono me la iba a pagar. Troglodita, estúpido, animal, como puede ser hermano de mi solecito (bueno si ya le tengo el apodo cariñosito a mi Edward)

-Necesito que te disculpes con ella Emmet, y estarás castigado ¿está claro?- sin embargo no escuche la respuesta

**EMMET POV**

La escena había sido memorable, la rubia grito espantada al ver la pintura resbalando hacia el suelo jajjajajajaja para que aprenda a no meterse conmigo, sin embrago tenía que fingir un poco de arrepentimiento y disculparme con ella para que James no se enojara más de lo que estaba conmigo, tomando aire golpee la puerta de la habitación

-Siga-vamos Emmet tu puedes

-Hola-dije sonriendo y marcando lo que la abuela llama mis hermosos hoyuelos

-Hola? Eres estúpido o qué? Cual hola?-dijo furibunda la rubiecita

-Hey hey cálmate te vas a arrugar-dije sonriendo aun mas pues el cabello fucsia se le veía demasiado chistoso

-Arrugar? Pregúntame qué coño me importa eso?-grito como poseída

-Bueno tú te lo buscaste-respondí

-Ah así que no te arrepientes?-pregunto

-No- fui sincero , abuelita siempre dice que la sinceridad ante todo

-Bien-respondió sonriendo

-BIEN?-pregunte asombrado

-Si bien-dijo y luego acercándose sensualmente a mí, sus labios pasaron por mi cuello y llegaron a mi oído-PERO ESTO ES LA GUERRA!-grito y se alejo sonriendo maliciosamente

¡OH DIOS EN QUE ME METI!

**SE QUE HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y PIDO PERODN TAL VEZ YA NADIE LE INTERESE ESTA HISTORIA PERO PLANEO TERMINARLA A MAS TARDAR EN JUNIO (FINALES) ASI QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN MAS SEGUIDAS SI DIOS ME LO PERMITE Y MAS LARGAS**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI**

**UN BESO **

**NATALY**


End file.
